Nordic Touch: Re-Write
by Pelvic Sling
Summary: Lukas busts into Mathias' house demanding his money that is owed to him. Turns out the Danish man isn't home, so Lukas decides to kill some unwanted time. Pointless smut/masturbation. Yaoi. Boy/Boy. M/M. Rated M mostly for the second chapter. This is a re-write of Nordic Touch. I'll get the second chapter done as well. Give me some time. I'll get it done. Probably worst plot NA.


_**A/N: Same deal as Hero's Shadow. The old Nordic Touch was just unbearable and /had/ to be re-written. Here you go. Chapter Two coming soon.**

The mythical country of folklore and fairy tales was home alone during the storm. He kept to himself, quietly scanning over a vast library that he could damn near swear was unused, and helped himself to its precious books. Ah, yes there was go. A nice sized book. Look at it. It smelled fresh and lacked fingerprints on the hard cover. Unused was right. He began to pace the massive house, his eyes glued to the book. A loud boom of thunder went off.

_Boom._

Well there is a reason Lukas is home alone. No, not because he doesn't associate with others. In fact, he's not in his own home. You see, Lukas had invited himself to the Dane's house to collect his money. He grew tiresome of waiting for the other to pay off his overdue debts and came to his house armed with a bat. But alas, the Danish man was gone, so Lukas made himself at home as he patiently waited for him to return. Mathias remembered to lock his door for once.

It's not called breaking in. But Lukas did have a key handy in case Mathias did something worth a choking.

He wasn't afraid of the dark, so Lukas left the house that way. There was no need to waste money on electricity bills. Hell, he might be able to sneak up on the Dane when he returns. Lukas is quiet. Mathias won't see the signs of light in the house and flee. He was as blind as a bat anyway. Huh, that would explain why he's so loud. Anyway, he would need light to read, and he paced the house in search of a weak, unnoticeable light.

_Boom._

It wasn't long before Lukas made his way into Mathias' room and thanks to a small night light, found a desk lamp. Perfect. Closing the door behind him, Lukas set the book on the Dane's large bed and reached for the switch of the lamp. He pulled down on it.

_Click._

Nothing happened. He pulled down on the string again.

_Click. Click._

Nothing again. Lukas sighed and reached for the light bulb. Maybe it was just loose. He took hold of it, screwing it into place and hoped the light would come on. Everything flashed white for a moment as a spark went off and a jolt of pain stung Lukas' hand. He snatched his hand away and gripped it, holding it close to him. He stared wide-eyed at the now shining desk lamp, his eyes stuck to it. He didn't even blink.

_Boom._

Slowly backing away, his eyes stayed locked until he sat on Mathias' bed. It was rather soft. The material was nice, and a lovely red color. This only made Lukas more comfortable as he lie there quietly on the bed, opening the book.

_Let's get something straight. I'm not some crazed pimp or kidnapper, okay? I just want love like any other human being. Yes I said it. 'Human being'. Regardless of what the others may call me, I am human. I crave love. And so what if I find it in a different way than everyone else? Money can buy happiness if you look in the right place._

What. This wasn't a folklore. Perhaps Lukas had picked up the wrong book? Oh well. Nevertheless, it seemed quite interesting. But, what was this book? He flipped ahead, deeper into the book out of curiosity. His thumb stopped somewhere around the middle and he read a random paragraph.

"_I've loved you since we met in middle school. And I know this seems crazy. I mean, look at you. You're this powerful man. You own a company. A popular one. You're just drowning in money. And I'm just… Some woman. Some woman who used to bully and tease you. Some woman you probably hated since then or erased out of existence. Some woman who now works as your maid. And I don't care what others say. I love you. I. Love. You. I'll work hard to off my debts to you. You saved me so much yet you won't speak to me. You avoid me. Yet I can tell by how you look at me… Tell me how you feel. Tell me that you love me too. Don't be afraid."_

The temperature quickly rose to Lukas' face. Oh how long had it been since he had read romance, or even associated with it. He found that he wanted to read more. Of course the whole book was not worth his time, but maybe just a little further into the book. He licked his thumb and swiped past the pages, finding another interesting page.

_I kicked opened the door with her in my arms. I couldn't handle it anymore. She is the first to come to me not for money, nor sympathy. But for respect. She calmed me, soothed me. She expressed her love to me. _

_I am no good with words._

_I crashed my lips on to hers hungrily and laid her back onto the bed. My arousal grew as I felt her leg wrap around my waist. Oh how that turned me on. And she knew it. I heard my name escape her lips as my own trailed along her collarbone. My hands slid down her sides._

"_I fucking crave you. I need you now. Take me. Dominate me," she said. There was no way I can hold back now._

_Hopefully I can show my love through actions._

The Norwegian continued to read past that point. He couldn't find himself to stop. The whole scene was just addicting. His face reddened more. How long had it been since Lukas had associated with anything sexual? He could feel the tension rising. How long had he just relaxed and enjoyed himself?

Too long.

_Boom._

Even as he looked down, Lukas could see his own arousal starting to make a bulge. He debated on whether or not he should continue reading. This is why he avoided stuff like this, to keep from being aroused in the wrong places. But why stop now? His hormones already started and Mathias wasn't even home.

How long had Lukas been there again?

Lukas let out a long sigh and snaked his hands down to his belt. _No distractions_, he thought to himself, _just begin then end. Begin then end._ Straight to the point; no foreplay. He quickly undid his belt. The faint found of a zipper was heard as the Norwegian pulled out his length and pumped it softly. _Begin then end._ There was no time for softness. He picked up his pace, letting his imagination stimulate him more. And boy, did he have quite the imagination.

He had lost the will to continue reading and focused heavily on his own pleasure, his other hand even came into play to help. It had been so long, so long since he had last done this. And why? Why stop when the pleasure was so good? The book had been tossed aside and soft pants filled the room.

And during his sick fantasies, Mathias came into mind. The thought only fueled him more. He could imagine telling Mathias how he felt about him, of them being together. Just like the female in the story. He could control that in his imagination. But in real life, he wouldn't dare say a word. That was a place he couldn't control.

He momentarily thought of the consequences of releasing himself onto the Dane's bed. Yet he quickly brushed the idea away. He'd blame it on Mathias. This was all his fault anyway. Lukas wouldn't be in this situation if Mathias had paid his debts. Lukas wouldn't be in this situation if Mathias was home. Lukas wouldn't be in this situation if Mathias wasn't in his fantasies. Lukas wouldn't be in this situation if Mathias was here to help. _No distractions._

Lukas' hands moved faster as he arched back into Mathias' bed. Soft moans and whimpers were now audible from him as his body quivered and his hips trembled. He felt his climax approaching. He moaned shamelessly on his bed. His breathing became shallow. His face reddened deep. His eyes were closed. And he, himself, was close. So close.

The faint sound of a door slamming open was heard, followed by the loud sound of an irritating laughing Dane. Lukas froze. Fuck, he's home.

_Boom._


End file.
